


Agony

by miraculoushokage74



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure with Magic, Bickering, Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Goblins, Harpy, Magical Academy, Mermaids, Mythical Romance, OC, Quest, Vampires, Werewolves, magic quest, mythical creatures, romance angst, selkie/merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculoushokage74/pseuds/miraculoushokage74
Summary: In a world where humans are the minority and magic takes all the precedence; mythical creatures are everywhere. In fact, the human race has all but died out according to the census. The few humans left over were hunted for game and trophy. This all has been outlawed of course. Now mere humans are just regarded lesser than the other magical races.





	1. Marooned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work so be nice please! I hope you enjoy! Please only honest and constructive feedback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It simply isn't an adventure worth telling if there aren't dragons."
> 
> -J.R.R Tolkien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

They can’t be all gone there is no way! What have I been preparing my whole life for? Studying? For what? If there are no drag— why am I even in this school? Ugh!! My father is ignoring me and not returning my letters. He just shipped me off to this remote island for school!! I have to do more research and find where they are. They have to exist! If not, what has all this work been good for? I can’t be exiled here! My father couldn’t have thrown away his life if he really believes they don’t exist. Can he? Oh, father why?

“Aurora!!” My shoulder is jerked furiously. I am snapped out of my inner tirade and look up.  
An older lady is giving me a sinister look over her jeweled spectacles. She clears her throat and sighs obviously upset with having to repeat herself. 

“Aurora… is it—” Please. Please don’t say my last name.

“Drakkar? I presume?” She all but spat. Like my last name tasted awful in her mouth.  
Gasps and mutters ensued. 

“Isn’t she a hu—”  
“What’s it doing here?”  
“Why would they let it into the school?”  
“Those creatures don’t even exist anymore.”  
“She’s useless.”

“ALRIGHT!! Children settle down!” The loud mutterings went to a whisper. The professor gave me a glare as if the class’s behavior was my fault and went to the next name on the list.  
This is another reason I didn’t want to leave my beloved books. I am a social outcast. 

I am a human. I have no known magical capabilities. I am not a fairy or a shifter. Forget the dwarves or goblins. Nope I am ordinary and rare for that matter too. My kind were the keepers of the most powerful creatures ever to grace our world. Dragons. Dragons ruled over the magical realm as sovereigns. They were once a feared race and therefore the humans rebelled. The human race was all but wiped out until one man killed a Dragon and lived to tell the tale. The king of dragons reached out to this man and formed an alliance. This man was reborn a Drakkar. 

I felt a hand on my forearm and was once again pulled from my own inner workings. The creature to my right was awe-inspiring.  
“The name’s Thalia. Thalia Hemlocke.” She stuck her long slender hand out and grinned at me. I saw two rows of pointy teeth. Her skin had a warm olive glow. Her hair a brilliant shade of emerald with braids making a hair band. Her features were sharp and very graceful.

“Uh.. Hey I’m uh—”  
“Yeah, I know who you are.” She smiled at my fumbling. “You must not have gotten out a whole lot.”  
“Ahem.” A loud throat cleared, “If you two are done can I continue with the class roll?”  
“Of course, Ms. Auberon” Thalia gracefully gestured for her to continue.  
She finished with the last name and begin with the details of our time here at Kestramore Academy.  
“This is your homeroom class; where you will receive all the pertinent information needed for your stay here at our lovely academy. Now on your desk is a manila folder for your dorm rooms. Please follow the map to find where it is on the campus. It is prudent to have your wits about you and begin to memorize the place. Tardiness is not tolerated here. Classes will begin in a week’s time. The pack of information includes where to purchase your materials as well as the required attire for school. Tomorrow everyone is to report to the husbandry building to pick up a familiar. That is all you may leave.” She finished.

Everyone jumps up, grabbing their packet and leaves. Overwhelmed with the information swirling in my head, I get up to leave. I notice a leather looking vest on an empty seat. I pick it up and it is alive; warm and writhing in my hands. It isn’t moving but it is alive somehow. I look up and see a chest and I look up further to notice a pair of striking cobalt blue eyes staring at me. I step back and take the rest of his hulking figure in. He is huge! Strong square jaw with prominent cheekbones. He has a bit of a scowl on his face though his eyes are liquid with some hidden emotion in them. 

“Uhm I found this vest—” I hold the warm leather out to him.  
“Here.” I gesture again,” It’s yours, right?” I mean he did come back right?

He closes the distance between us and gingerly takes the material as if its precious to him. He gets in my space, and I immediately move to take a step back uncomfortable. But his arm snakes around my middle and pulls me up to him in an embrace; and places his lips to my forehead.  
He gently sets me down and my eyes are wide and I’m frozen. I mean come on this is my first interaction with the opposite sex and I don’t know how to act! What the heck—

“—rora Drakkar, right?” His voice brings me out of my stupor.  
“W-what?” He grins at me and those eyes go soft. I blush furiously. I got to get out of here before I make a fool of myself! I put my hand on his chest which wow solid muscle and attempt to push him back so I can get the holy heck out of there. He steps back and I take my chance.  
“Uhm yeah sorry but I need to uh go so bye!” I scramble out of there with my pack of information. And unbeknownst to me I missed the grin still plastered on his face.


	2. Elderly goblin behind the counter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.. let me know what you think

I wander thinking about the encounter with the handsome stranger. I stop myself. I cannot afford to get distracted I have a goal. Hot alpha guys are not going to distract me from my task. I open the folder in search of the map. I find the building and turn and set off in that direction.

About twenty minutes later I walk up the steps to a huge building with fantastic architecture...well probably fantastic architecture. It’s what’s inside that holds my wonder. The familiar scent hits my nose and it almost brings tears to my eyes. This is where they hold the books. 

“Here you go dearie. Take this and we will worry about your library card in a moment.” I look down to see an elderly goblin lady with a smile on her face. She gestures for me to take a large leather bag from her.   
“Go explore and bring your findings to me and will get them taken care of.” 

I grab the bag and head off in a better mood than I have been since I got here. I head to the history section and select titles that have anything to do with the Drakkars and the Dragons that have long been forgotten. Several of the titles we have back home in our library but there are some I don’t recognize. The bag is super heavy when I head back to the center to settle my account. I take my bag and heave it onto the counter and the goblin librarian pushes her stool over to the counter and gets up to check me out. 

“Your name is dearie?” She grabs a card and hands to me to fill out.

“Aurora.” I grab a pen off the desk and begin to write my information down. 

“Are you excited to begin your journey with us here at Kestramore Academy?” She looks up at me. And I feel as if she knows that I am not.

“I guess you could say I am nervous.” 

She opens my bag and takes the large tomes out and stamps each one.  
“This is a lot of heavy reading for a girl so young isn’t it? Lots of boring history and droning on and on about those mythical creatures? You know I had you pegged for an avid romance reader.” She finishes and takes my card and reads my name “Drakkar” aloud. 

She snaps her head back up and hands me back my card and shoves my books towards me.   
“Good day dearie. Enjoy school.” And jumps off her stool to run away. 

Oh well weird goblin woman.

I put the books into my backpack and set off to find my dorm to get settled in.


	3. Dark streetlamps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay longer chapter posted..as always let me know what you think..

Okay I am a big enough person to admit when I’m lost, and I am lost. It’s dark and I can’t read my watch to tell what time it is. It’s probably super late. Most shops I come by are locked up for the night. Ugh... I should have gone to my dorm then found the library. 

“I am such a nerd!” I huff into the darkness. I find a bench to go sit on and am thankful for the lamp that is overhead. I try and make sense of where this is and the overhead light grows dim, I look up only to see it burst and go off, what the heck—

“Poor, little, lost, junco all alone; and no less on her first night on campus.”  
I jerk my head around behind me standing up to face none other than a vampire in a dark and deserted park. Just your luck Rory. I move a step back and turn to hightail it out of there. He appears in front of me and grabs my wrist preventing me from escape. I tense trying to remember the best course of action to take. He twists me around and yanks my back to his front still a firm grip on my wrists. Darn and heck! Vampires are so fast! All my wits leave me when I feel his nose trail along my exposed neck. I fear for the worst when I experience a tingle shoot up my spine akin to electricity. That was his tongue!!! Crap, darn, and heck!! He is tasting me! I panic and put all my effort in the struggle to get out of his hold. I finally throw my head back and connect with something. He grunts and releases me. I run with my newfound freedom not caring where my feet take me. Don’t ask me why I make stupid decisions, but I do. I turn around to see if he is following me and I run into what feels like a marble wall. I fall back clutching my mouth and land on my rear on the cobblestone. Darn, that was going to bruise. I look up to see what I ran into when I see none other than the vampire. I go to scream but he covers my mouth with his hand.

“Don’t scream! Jeez... Who knew you were so jumpy, junco?” I was about to bite him until I registered what he said.  
Did he just call me a bird? Why? I am confused and picking the wrong time to debate on his choice of nicknames. He still might want to suck my blood or whatever. I stare at his hooded face. Where are all the darn streetlamps?  
“Junco, I’m not going to hurt you. Just calm down okay?” He waved his other hand and the street lamps came back on and I saw his face clearly for the first time. Man, he was a looker. It should be illegal to look that good. Ugh, why are all the good-looking one’s creeps? He had to be a model, right?  
“Hey, Aurora I’m going to remove my hand, ok? Don’t scream alright? Can you do that for me, junco?” I stare at his beautiful face transfixed. His white hair and bright ice blue eyes. They were unlike any I’ve ever seen; they had a darker blue rim around them. This man was otherworldly in a world full of magical creatures.  
“Aurora?” I nodded my head. I looked and saw his nose was bleeding still from where my head connected with it. That was the only reminder I needed. This man was a beautiful; but he is a creep.  
He released my mouth.  
“Man, it has been awhile since I’ve had to taste my own blood. You surprised me, junco.” He gave me a half grin while pulling a handkerchief out to wipe his nose.  
I jumped up and threw my hands out to steady myself and turned to run but tripped once more on my own feet. The vampire caught me mid fall and pulled me to him in a tight embrace. I swallow back my fear and get outright mad with this guy.  
“Who do you think you are!?! Let me go you creep! How do you know my name?” I screech at this man.  
“Careful, junco or I’ll shut that mouth of yours up in other ways.” 

Holy crap he wanted to silence me! I don’t want to die! I wiggle around in his hold and try to pull a foot up to knee this guy where the sun doesn’t shine. But he sees that plan on my face and his eyes narrow.

“Don’t think about it. I’ll restrain you. Calm down I am not going to kill you. I just want to talk to you.”  
He pleads with me with those gorgeous eyes.  
“Fine. Start talking and put me down now and step back!”  
“You won’t try and run, again will you?”  
“Yeah sure I’ll stay.”  
I roll my eyes internally what kind of fool does he take me for?  
“Junco you aren’t a fool; but I’m telling you, don’t run I’ll just catch you again. You know what Junco on second thought I like you right here where you are, in my arms.” He said on a devilish grin.

I gape at this stranger can he read my mind? Can vampires do that? Holy crap I didn’t know they could do that? That wasn’t in the books! Oh crap! Rory don’t think about how hot he is! Don’t think— Darn it I can’t help it this man is breathtaking. I gaze into his eyes and am lost in their beauty. He shouldn’t be allowed to be this devastatingly handsome. It’s downright horrible. I tear my eyes away but messed up royally and looked at his mouth. I licked my lips and for some reason tasted pennies. He leaned in closer and grabbed my chin between his thumb. His touch burned me in all the right ways. He was so close I could smell him; it was tantalizing. I leaned in and before I could think logically about it, I kissed him. His lips were soft; the tip of his tongue darted out and licked my lips. He groans and I gasped realizing what I’d done. He took advantage of my open mouth and his tongue darted in and touched mine. I was gone. My sanity vacated and someone left the lights on upstairs. This man tasted absolutely divine. I don’t want to admit that I might have moaned, and my hand went into his hair. He growls down my throat and squeezes me closer.  
My sanity returns to find the mess my body has made and I come to my senses and rip my mouth away from his. What had I just done? Am I crazy? I just made out with a total stranger! Oh my stars!! What the heck? 

“Rory huh? That’s cute.” He licked his lips savoring the taste of me. His eyes were red. Yep, you guessed it blood red.  
I squeezed my eyes shut and counted to ten. Please tell me that didn’t happen.  
“Rory it happened.” I opened my eyes to see his had returned back to the insanely amazing color they were before.  
I looked up to the heavens, “Deliver me please!” He chuckled.  
“Junco you are a riot...” I glared at him.  
“Put. Me. Down. Now!” He turned his sultry glare back to me.  
“Why would I do that, sweet, sweet Rory?”  
“Wipe that stupid grin off your face! You are still a creep!”  
“A beautiful one, right?” I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed.  
“Please for the love of all that is holy put me down!” I screeched.  
“Okay…okay. I’ll put you down.” He placed me on the ground, and I looked at my feet to see my red converse sneakers were tied together.  
“You tripped me?!?”  
“I caught you, didn’t I?”  
“Start explaining or I’ll start screaming.” I glare at him with my hands on my hip.  
“You are adorable Rory. My name is Ezra Dryden and I am a vampire. We are in the same class.”  
I throw my hands up, “And?”  
“And what?”  
“Dude that doesn’t explain why you did what you did!!”  
“Calm down Junco, it does. I was headed to the cafeteria for a late-night snack and saw you. Thought you looked lost and wanted to help.” He shrugged.

“And all the rest? Dude you smelled me! You chased me! And… And you kissed me!!”  
“woah…woah Rory you kissed me.” He said on a curl of his delectable mouth.  
“Delectable, huh?” He moved closer. “STOP! Don’t you come closer! Stop reading my mind!” I took another step back.  
“Junco it’s hard when you are yelling at me with it.” He shrugged and crossed his arms. Ugh. I don’t have time for this. I need to go get settled in and sleep for tomorrow.  
I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
“Dryden, was it—“  
“Ezra, you call me Ezra.” He insisted. Fine whatever, I rolled my eyes at him.

“Fine, Ezra will you please leave me be while I find my way to my dorm?” I began to walk away but remembered better bent down to untie and retie my shoes. I looked back up to see him gone.  
My heart squeezed in my chest at his sudden lost.

Fine then…good riddance.  
“Oh sweet, sweet, little junco you can’t get rid of me that easily.” I yelped. He stuck his hand out with a stupid grin on his face.  
“Come on I’ll take you to your dorm.” I was about to refuse when he grabbed my hand and our atoms scrabbled and they reappeared in front of what seemed to be a dormitory.  
“Holy heck man please don’t do that again” I clutched at him as my world spun like a carousel.  
“Oh, Rory I’d like nothing more than to hold you until the wee hours of the morning; but alas my junco, I am hungry and your blood sings to my lonely soul. So, unless you are offering another tasty snack I must—”  
I pushed off him wobbled and got my bearings.  
“Nope. Nuh-uh. Good to go. Bye. See you.” I babbled. He chuckled at me.  
“Yes Aurora Drakkar, I will see you later.” And with that he disappeared.


	4. Room 707

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... long time no publish but life happens right and this chapter took forever...

I hefted my bag up on a shoulder and walked into the building. There was a very angry, very shrewd, and very impatient Ms. Auberon. The clicks of her shoes tapping the floor and crossed arms were not good signs. Great I guess my life held all sorts of excitement today. Yipee!

“Well…well Ms. Drakkar it is considerate of you to finally grace us with your presence.” She snapped at me. Oh man what did I ever do to this harpy literally? Could I not have gotten a mermaid homeroom professor instead? Why me?

“—ention. You will carry this out tomorrow after the journey to the husbandry building. Now…you will be living here for the remainder—” 

Hmm I wonder if I can squeeze in a few chapters of reading before bed. I mean I can function on just a few hours of sleep as long as the reading material is worth it. “–leaving so I can get what little sleep I have left!”

I look up to see a pinched face and hear angrier clicking of heels as Ms. Auberon stomps out of the building.

“—you have some seriously strong selective hearing.” I hear a voice say. I shake myself once again.  
“What?” I ask. “I’m sorry I wasn’t—” 

“Listening? Yeah, I know. Come on girl I’ll show you where our rooms are.” I notice her finally and take her physical appearance in and almost jump for joy. She looks human!! Yes! She’s a tall chocolate colored female with dark eyes. She has a very stout and strong frame. An amazing afro full of bouncy charcoal curls framing a slender face. She is taller than me, but most people are when you are only five feet two inches. 

I follow her up 7 flights of stairs and notice that it is either a right or left turn. She takes a left which leads us into a great room with couches and a fireplace. It has an open concept design; I can see a table for four people and the kitchen behind an island with barstools. It looks cozy. 

“This is the seventh-floor west wing common room. We share it with two other girls.” She gestures to four doors. 

“This is nice—” I let the words hang because I really just want the tour to be over with so I can dig into these books. As if she can sense my impatience, she points to a door to the right of the kitchen. 

“This is you, Drakkar.” We walk over to the door and stop.

“Yours is on the end here, none of the others wanted the balcony room. You were late and therefore are now stuck with this room, 707. My name is Ebun Omorose. I am a shifter. Tomorrow we will talk, here is your set of keys. Now I need sleep; I'll give you a proper tour later after the visit to the husbandry building and your detention.”

Opening the door, I walk into the room and then it hits me. “Uh- Ebun? Detention?” I turn back around to face her to see if I heard her right. 

“Yes, Drakkar you have detention for not being here before curfew at 10 pm. It has long since passed midnight. Now goodnight.” She walked out of the common room and I closed my door. 

Well, today has sucked. Hopefully, I can only go uphill from here. My room is spacious a nice full-sized bed against the wall and one nightstand with a lamp. I see two doors and go over to open them. One is a small walk in closet and the other is the tiny bathroom. I walk back and bump into my trunk at the foot of the bed with all my belongings in it from home. Ugh, why did father have business to attend to? I could’ve stayed there by myself. I mean I am eighteen for crying out loud. An adult!! I pull off my backpack set it by the desk; I bend over to grab the treasures I found in the library and set the books on my desk. I can’t wait to read them. Before I can dive deep into them, I walk towards the tiny bathroom to get ready for bed. 

I stare into the mirror and sigh…today has been crazy. I take in my appearance and see that I have a swollen lip with a nice sized split in it. I peer closer to see just a bit of dried blood. Great when did I do that? I find a wash cloth and wet it. I clean my lip and it reminds me of a certain pair of ice blue eyes. Fudgesicles! The bastard tasted my blood! That is why his eyes were red!! Now I have to find that beautiful creep Dryden and make sure there wasn’t some freaky vampy bond thing made. Darn it all. This will cut into my plans to do more research… UGH...

I gaze at my reflection and relief washes through me. I probably won’t bruise but my lips are definitely swollen. My plain brown eyes are angry, and my plain brown hair is a mess from the molecule scramble. What a day, throw detention in the mix and this sounds like a typical trashy teen romance novel. I follow through with the bathroom rituals and take my contacts out to find my tortoise shell glasses and head back to my desk. I grab my laptop out of my trunk, I plug it up and send emails back to my dad since he didn’t respond to any of my letters, I wrote to him on my long journey here. Sighing, I shut it down and pick up the first book in the stack.  



End file.
